What Happened
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: What happened? No one relly knew why or where she had went. If you don't know who I'm talking about I'll tell you, The little one who use to play with Inuyasha when he was younger. The missing princess. InuKag MirSang Please R
1. What's Happening?

Here I have a new story I was bored last night so I wrote this!

/Sengoku Judea/

There they where. Two little 7-year-old kids playing in the fields by two small huts near the forest. One of them that were hiding in a near-by bush had black hair with red in it. She also had black dog-ears, fangs, claws, and amber-sliver speckled eyes. She giggled lightly. The other kid, with silver hair, silver dog-ears, fangs, claws, and amber eyes, looked at the bushes and pounced on it. He started tickling the little girl. She started giggling and squirming.

"I-Inu-Y-Yasha p-ple-please s-sto-stop" She said in between giggles.

"Not uh Kaggie." Inuyasha said. He finally stopped and started to rub Kagome's little Inu-ears. She purred softly.

"Oh Inuyasha, I don't know what I would do with out you." Kagome said and purred out. (A/n Smart for lil kiddy pops aren't they?)

"Me nether. That reminds me here." He handed he two berets. Kagome took them. "I made them. I hope you like them." One was red with black tassels. The other was black with red tassels. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She hugged Inuyasha and let the tears flow.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha! I have something for you too Inuyasha." She let go of him and wiped away the tears and put her berets behind each ear. She pulled out a necklace made of amber in the middle was silver flecks of glitter. "Be careful with this. It's made of glass and is fragile." She smiled and they went back to the game the where playing after Inuyasha put of his most prized possession.

Time passed as Kagome moved away from Inuyasha. 'Where to?' You might ask. No one really knew what happened to her or her family. All they knew was that they moved the day Kagome's dad died. Her dad was killed by a great youkai. Kagome, Her mom, and her 3-month-old little brother left. One person knew what happened and he was dead.

/PRESENT TIME/

"Mom I'm going to go see Inuyasha and the gang. See yah' later." Kagome yelled by the front door.

"Bye Kagome" Her mom yelled back. This had been happening for about 2 years. Kagome went to the well house. _'Wow, two years with Inuyasha. What will happen to us after we find all the jewel shards?'_She sadly thought without noticing the transparent blue light surround her as she floated thought time and space. She was still in deep thought we she heard something running towards her.

"KAGOME!" As she saw a tail of bright red orange run into her stomach. She almost fell into the dirty old well if not for Inuyasha catching her.

"Hey runt be more careful! You could have hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said as he set Kagome upward again. Kagome's face started to light up like flames.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled.

"No problem." He said. His face was slowly but surely lighting up too.

"So let's head off to the next place for a shard." Kagome said as the reddening was turning into a light cherry blossom pink. Inuyasha smiled his rare smile.

"Then let's go." Inuyasha said with a determined look as if he was ready to kill Naraku. After they got Miroku scraped off the floor and Sango's temper went down they started for the next village. The whole time they where traveling Inuyasha looked to be in a deep conversation with one's self. The sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"I think we need to set camp now." Sango said

"I agree with the lovely Lady Sango." Miroku said

"I am getting tired." Shippo said with a yawn as if hinting he needed a break for the night.

"Ok. We'll set up here." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha just said his famous 'Keh' and leaped into a tree. Kagome shook her head.

"Hey Sango you want to go find fire wood with me?" Miroku asked

"Ummm… Sure why not but houshi I swear if you touch me in the wrong place so help me God!" Sango let her threat hang so he would get the drift. Sango left with Miroku to find firewood. Shippo decided to go along after he caught on to what they where scheming.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha jumped down and looked at Kagome.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of an old friend I use to play with when I was younger. She w-was a hanyou too. Just after her dad died she moved away and no body knew where she had gone. I was really sad when she left cuz' after she left village kids started picking on me." He said, "But I can't believe that I forgot her name."

"Oh I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Kagome was jealous that Inuyasha had yet, anther friend that was a girl. After Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got back they lighted the fire. Everyone cooked some food that Kagome had brought back from her eara. Kagome changed into her P.J.'s and headed off to bed in her dark sunset purple.

/Kagome's Dream/

She was all alone. Nothing nor nobody was there just a light that seemed to shine down onto her.

"Hello?" She called off into the darkness.

"Hi." She heard back.

"Who are you?" She yelled into the blankness again.

"You don't have to yell. I am here yah' know." The voice said offended.

"I'm sorry but, please tell me who you are." Kagome said again in a lower voice.

"That will be reviled soon enough young child but first, wake up." She heard the mysterious voice said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do not question me!" It shouted at Kagome.

"How do I wake up though?" She asked.

"Easy like this."

/End Dream/

Kagome shot straight up sweating and panting. She stood up and went to a field that she seen coming here. Kagome saw a cave to the right of her and a river to the left. The silver moon was shinning. Something was pulling Kagome towards the cave. She couldn't say what but, something told her that it was telling her to find the truth.

Kagome went into the cave. It was filled with demons bones but one stood out the most. Kagome decided to have a closer look at it. She walked deeper in. It looked like a burial. She was about to touch the big set of bones but a reddish smoke covered the bones and the cave.

"Hello my sweet child." A strong voice much like the one in the dream said.

"W-who are you?" She spoke with her voice trembling.

"Well lookie here you have grown since I last saw you." It chuckled. "I'm Sinju King of the western lands or use to be, that is since you will be taking the crown soon." He looked at Kagome. He had silver eyes and midnight black hair. He had ears like Sesshomaru only this man had a pierced right ear that was that of a star. He had a symbol on his head that was a dark crimson red 5 pointed star. Kagome bit back an urge to cry when she saw the man. He strangely reminded her of her father that had died a while back when she was 7. "Ah! Don't cry. This must be some what wired but, I assure you this I don't like seeing you cry." He said some what panicked.

"How do you know me like the back of your hand that has been missing? I don't understand. You seem so much like my father who was killed when I was only but 7. How…Who…Why? All this is rushing in my head but I can't find the information that I wish to obtain. So please answer me this. Who are you, how do you know me so well, and why am I confused?" She asked as the salt water was brimming like a leak.

"Number 1, I wish I could tell you an easy way but I can't so let's get this over with. I **_am_** you're father. Number 2, you're my daughter and I keep watch over you. Number 3, you're mom has hide this all away from you." He said with a saddened sigh. "I can't stay any longer I'm so sorry." He said "So take the sword and know that I'll always be watching over you." He said

"So I'm hanyou am I not?" She asked before he left.

"Yes and you'll always be my little hanyou." He smiled with his voice slowly fading away. Kagome's eyes where glassy ready to be pored out on to a check.

"Good-bye daddy." She said as she headed back to camp. Putting the sword next to her bed she drifted off to an uneasy sleep with Shippo silently snoring on her abdomen.

/Morning time/

"WHO ARE YOU?" the young kitsune screamed "WHERE'S KAGOME!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she looked at the little boy on her lap.

"NUT UH. KAGOME WASN'T A HAYOU IF I RECALL CREACTLY." He yelled again.

"Shippo clam down please." She picked him up and headed off to a hot spring she found last night. "Shippo I am the only one who knows about pockey you're favorite candy. And ummm……….Hmmmm Oh yes suckers and chips and Raman."

"Kagome?" He said finally claming down.

"You better believe it." She said in a mocking voice.

"Kagome what happened?" Shippo said

"Well it seems that I was always a hanyou underneath it all. I woke up last night and needed a drink and" She went on telling the story about what happened to her.

/ The end for right now/

lol Hey you know you wanna push that sexy purplish button and review my stories. I can and will take flames if you hate it. After some major alterations I think it's ready to publish -. But if you don't push that sexy purplish button I shall hunt you down and throw ding-dong at you're face. Please Review!


	2. InuKun found out

I do know it's not the best but hey I doing good.

Inuyasha: You suck at righting so give it up you Baka.

Well Thannnnnnk you But did I ask for you're input?

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sorry for HIS rudeness.

That ok. Well Here we go with Chap. 2

Last Time Week On "What Happened" (lol): "Kagome what happened?" Shippo said

"Well it seems that I was always a hanyou underneath it all. I woke up last night and needed a drink and" She went on telling the story about what happened to her.

/This time\

Kagome got out of the hot springs and got dressed in her regular school outfit. She put the berets in the front and looked back into the water.

"I have changed……….. A lot." She whispered. She splashed the water to only see it waver back to place showing the image again. Kagome pulled the sword out and looked at it.

"Wow! What a nice sword he left behind." Kagome said sarcasm dripping off her words. Then suddenly she remembered something.

\Memories/

A little girl just over the age of 6 had her wooden katana when she went to pull it out she cut her tiny finger. She pulled her finger back and looked at it. It had a slit over the top that was a little deep. She started sucking on it to try to stop the bleeding. The little boy (from the beginning) Ran over to her. He took a little white cloth out from his haori and ripped apiece off.

"You baka what were you thinking?" The boy said

"I was only trying to practice." She said back

"Here you go." She took her wrapped finger.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him

/Now\

"Whoa. That was wired." She said as she picked her stuff up and walked back to camp. When she got there she walked over to her bag and put her stuff in except the sword. Everyone was staring at her except Shippo and Inuyasha since he left to go get food. She turned around and sat down. She looked up and smiled.

"K-Kagome-chan? Is that you?" Miroku decided to speak first.

"No it's the boogey monster." She said back sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"What happened to you?" Sango decided to join to.

"Shippo will you tell them? Please? I'm going to go find Inuyasha." Kagome asked

"Well this is what happened" And Shippo went on and on telling the story.

/With Kagome\

Kagome wasn't having to much luck trying to find Inuyasha. She sniffed. She smelt forest, river, vanilla, and a hint of jasmine. She went the way that smelt more and more of jasmine. Inuyasha was in the river trying (key word trying) to get a hold of a fish. She giggled at the sight. He turned to see her. He got up and out of the water.

(My friend KK helped me with this part! THANKS K)

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked rudely

"Why Inuyasha I'm Kagome." She said to him

"No you aren't" Then he saw it. The two berets. "Where in the hell did you get those?" He said while pointing at the hairpieces.

" I got them from my dad. No seriously do you wanna know who I am?" He shook his head yes. "Inuyasha I am seriously Kagome I promise I am."

(That is what she helped me create. Thanks again KK)

"What proof do you have that you're her?" He argued

She giggled lightly.

"Ok but I warned you. SIT BOY" She yelled and he slammed into the cold hard ground.

"Ka-Kagome? But how are you a" He was cut off

"Hanyou? Mom and Jii-chan hide that well from me. 'Hmph' Dang them and there hiding of secrets." She said.

"Well you look great as ever Kagome." Inuyasha said (OOC )

"Really! You think I look ok?" Kagome asked

"Mmmm Hmmmm. We need to fix you're clothing thought." Inuyasha said

"Hello Lord Inuyasha." Myoga popped in

"Myoga where and who made my fire rat rob?" He asked

"Why that would be Akirame (Ak-key-ra-meh :p) Hashinenoku. (Ha-she-ne-no-ku :p). She was a great friend of me lord's father." Myoga said.

"Well where does she live?" Inuyasha asked getting a little annoyed.

"Just a little into the woods is a hut there you will find her." Myoga jumped away.

"Well Kagome, I guess we're going to go find Akirame."

There you go there was chappie 2.

Inuyasha: You Wright so slow.

I know

Inuyasha: Wright faster!

Hmmmmmmmm NO

Inuyasha: Baka

So anyway push that lovely and sexy purple button

Inuyasha: That button IS NOT sexy

YES IT IS

Inuyasha: No it's not

Shut it up!

Inuyasha: No I won't lalalalalalalala

Kagome: Sit boy I can't take you anywhere


	3. I LOVE YOU

Let's jump right into the story!

Oh and I don't own Inuyasha But I do own Akirame

"Talking" 

'Thought's'

Flash back 

"_Flash back talking"_

'_Flash back thinking'_

(Me interrupting)

/Last time/

"Just a little into the woods is a hut there you will find her." Myoga stayed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well Kagome, I guess we're going to go find Akirame."

/This time/

"Oh Kagome I didn't see you." Myoga looked at her. "Oh my Kami. Princess. I'm so sorry." He bowed down. 

"I'm not a princess." Kagome said a little confused.

"You are the princess of the Northern part of Japan." Myoga said

"Wait, I'm a p-princess?" Kagome asked

"Yes milady." Myoga said. "Have you got amnesia? I use to come and see you when you where little. You went missing at the age of 7. You, Kikyo, And master Inuyasha use to play all the time together."

"Wait you mean Kagome was the little girl I use to play with?" Myoga nodded, Inuyasha gasped, and Kagome had anther flash back.

/Flash back/

_Three little kids ran around in the field playing tag._

"_You can't get me." The little girl without Hanyou ears said mockingly._

"_Watch me Kikyo!" the little girl with dog-ears said. She tackled Kikyo. "Tag you're it" She said still on Kikyo._

"_Kagome get off." Kikyo said _

"_Nope!" She started tickling Kikyo._

"_Inu-Inu-Inuyasha" Kikyo said in between giggles._

"_Inuyasha to the rescue." Inuyasha yelled while running. He tackled Kagome and started to tickle her._

"_I gatto go see ya'" Kikyo said_

"_Awww man. Bye Kikyo." Inuyasha said_

_/End Flashback/_

'That's right. He's always had Kikyo. I'm just nobody who has half a sole. KIKYO' Kagome sadly thought but her eye's turned pure red for a second.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha said while watching her expiration go from happy, to confused, to amused, to sad, then full demon and last back to sad.

"Huh? Did some say my name?" Kagome blinked. (This is Inuyasha at the moment 0.o lol) Kagome giggled at his expiration.

"Anyway let's move out and go find Akirame." Inuyasha said

"Let's tell Sango and the letch first." Kagome said

"Feh" (I do feh and my friend does keh lol) Inuyasha said. They walked back to the campsite and told Sango and Miroku.

"Guys we'll be gone for maybe 4 to 5 day's okay?" Sango nodded, Miroku thought wrong thoughts and Shippo cried that he wanted to go. Shippo clang himself to Kagome and stated that he wasn't going to get off.

"Come on Shippo! Please get off." Kagome wined "I want to go get new clothes."

"Fine but be back soon. Kagome-chan." Shippo said. Inuyasha lowered his back so Kagome could get on.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"Aren't you wanting a ride?" Inuyasha asked back

"Sure." Kagome said. She climbed on his back and they where off.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Hmmm."

"What happened back there when we where talking to Myoga?" Inuyasha asked

"What did I do?" Kagome asked (To many questions. MY HEAD HURTSS)

"You're eye's turned all red. It was like you where full demon." Inuyasha said

"Oh that why everything turned red. I don't know." Kagome said. She said it like it was the end of the conversation. Her breathing slowed down and she drifted to a peaceful slumber. Inuyasha felt her breathing slow to normal.

'She must of fallen asleep. I wonder if she's okay. She's never sleep on my back before.' (Ooc LOL) Inuyasha thought. They had made it to Akirame's home by nightfall. Inuyasha knocked on the wooden frame.

"Who is it?" A young looking kitsune asked.

"Is Akirame here?" He looked around only smelling one scent.

"You're looking at her." With a poof she was taller and had more curves. She had fiery red hair and had a reddish orange tail. She was wearing a kimono. It was a light green and had yellow embroidery. It went to her feet with slits on the side that started lower thigh. She had bright green eyes. (Sounds like Ayame don't it?)

"And who might you and the young lady be?" She asked

"I'm Inuyasha an" He was cut off by Akirame

"Inuyasha you have grown haven't you. Do you like you're fire rat?" Akirame asked

"Yes it gets the job done. This is Kagome." Hearing her name she woke up. Kagome blushed.

"Hi there Princess Kagome! How have you been?" Akirame asked as she bowed.

"Please don't bow. It makes me feel royal (well no crap Sherlock)." Kagome said

"So what are you needing?" She asked

"Do you think you can make Kagome something like mine?" Inuyasha asked (here we go more questions.)

"Are you kidding? I can make any thing." She said "Well honey we need to find the color's that fit you." She tried blue, pink (gah), yellow, green but nothing seemed to fit her style. Then they went red and black. When she walked out of the room both Inuyasha's and Akirame's jaw dropped. Inuyasha was drooling. Kagome giggled.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked (Baka don't you see that they like it?)

"It's perfect! Those are you trade mark color's now!" Akirame said.

"Ok now to get you something in those color's." Akirame got up and said, "Go change. I'll get to work. Do what you want while I'm working but please don't bother me." And she was off trying to get something made. Kagome got changed.

"Inuyasha could we go talk in private?" Kagome asked 'No matter what Inuyasha I'll stay by you're side. I just hope he doesn't reject me.' Kagome thought

"Ummm…. Sure." Inuyasha said 'I wonder what we'll talk about. I think I'll tell her. I hope she doesn't reject me.' Inuyasha thought. (Baka's) They found a meadow with flower's dancing in the wind. (You can think of a flower O.O)

"Oh! How pretty." Kagome said.

"Kagome I don't think we came to talk about flower's." Inuyasha stated the obvious

"Oh Heheh" Kagome laughed nervously

"Kagome I have something to say/Inuyasha I have something to say" The said at the same time.

"You first." Inuyasha insisted.

"Okay." Kagome found the dirt on the ground quit fascinating but continued, "Inuyasha I um well you see mm I umm I LOVE YOU." She shouted. Inuyasha just stood there. "I know you probably don't like me in that manner but I'll stand by you. No matter what."

"You stupid wench." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up with a long trail of tears. "Do you know how long I wanted to hear that from you? I love you more than life it's self. I would give my life if meant saving you." Kagome's eye's brightened up. Inuyasha was now following his instincts. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes. Kagome smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him never wanting to let go. "I'm so happy."

"Kagome may I court you?" Inuyasha asked  
(Okay the courting that I used was actually from a story I read. I loved it. So thank you Xio The dog demoness)

"What's that?" Kagome asked

"It's where I put my mark on you're neck. I might hurt just a little." Inuyasha said

"Ok." Kagome said. Inuyasha moved her hair and she tilted her head a little. Inuyasha closed his right hand and it flashed brilliant silver and put it to her neck. He pulled his hand back.

"What does it look like?" Kagome asked

"It's of a puppy since you obviously think of me as one." Inuyasha smirked

"My turn?" She asked. He nodded. She did what Inuyasha did but it flashed red then to a deep black. She put he hand on his neck and pulled it back.

"What is it of?" Inuyasha asked.

"My dad." She said quietly.

Well that's all I have time for today.

Inuyasha: You never have time anymore

Hmmmm…. I wonder why?

Inuyasha: I know why but why don't you tell them?

Ok Well School has officially started for me. Crap. Sorry I it takes me awhile to update. Anyways Click that smexy button.

Inuyasha: How many times do I have to tell you It's not sexy!

Whatever


End file.
